


The Start of Something New

by iwanttoreadmore



Series: Ohana: Never Left Behind [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), White Collar
Genre: Gen, Mary Sue Poots, Pre-Series, Thinly veiled Daredevil reference, Timeline What Timeline, for both shows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-08 00:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6830734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwanttoreadmore/pseuds/iwanttoreadmore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A prequel of sorts to Pet Convicts</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Start of Something New

**Author's Note:**

> Okay! So I decided to continue on in this universe! Widely due to my wonderful, and amazing beta Devidlg. So, yay! Thank you!

Mary Sue was having a bad day. But she had a lot of those really, so she wasn’t quite sure why it still bothered her. But she really, really likes this last family she has been with. Maybe even better than the Brody’s… Not that she made the same mistake. Not really anyway. She knew better than to ever slip up and call one of the parent’s mom, or dad. But… She had called Danny her brother. He said that they were siblings, and Mary Sue FINALLY trusted him enough to call him her brother. And here she was, two weeks later, and going back to St. Agnes.

“Do I have to go back? I promise I’ll be better!” Mary Sue couldn’t even remember the last time she had fought being sent back, she knew it was a useless fight.

“Mom, Aunt Ellen, what’s going on?” Mary whirled around to face Danny. He hadn’t gone home today because he said he needed to find a job. He wanted to be a cop one day, and he said that he wanted to have more responsibility now. Mary had thought that he’d be a good cop. Sometimes she feels bad because she stole food at the orphanage. But, she only did it to make the boy eat. He hadn’t wanted to even leave his room when he had gotten to St. Agnes, his dad had just died, and the kids said the cops had to take him away from the body. At least he didn’t have to see it. But even he left her, when the old guy started to come. He said it was training, and he didn’t have time for her anymore. Maybe Danny didn’t have time for her anymore either. That must have been why she had to go home alone today!

“You knew! You promised that you would always be my brother, but you lied! Why do they always lie?” Mary didn’t wait for a response, barely looking at Danny’s wide eyes, and confused expression. She just took off. 

“Mary Sue?! Mary Sue wait!!” Mary could hear Danny yelling for her, but she wasn’t going to stop. He didn’t want her. Nobody did. She always ended up alone.  
Danny turned to his mom and Aunt Ellen. “What is going on?? Why is Mary Sue so upset?!” 

Aunt Ellen was the one to speak up when his mom turned away. “Danny, honey, it was nice to have little Mary with us, but it just isn’t a good fit. Besides, we talked about this, we were never going to adopt any of the kids we fostered. Your mother has decided that it’s time to send her back.”

“Yeah, I wonder how many times she’s heard that before; not a good fit.” Danny says the last few words with a sneer. “Do you even remember how long it took her to trust us?”

“Danny, you have to understand…”

“What mom? What do I have to understand? You know what? Don’t bother explaining, I have to find Mary Sue.” Danny turned away from both of them and went to search for the little girl who had stolen his heart. Somebody had to.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I wasn’t for another hour until Danny found Mary Sue. For a little girl, she could really fly. He had finally found her at a park a few miles away, hiding in an old tee-pee that was there.

“Mary Sue? I know you’re in there, I can see your backpack.” Danny tried to coach her out.

Mary took a shaky deep breath. She wouldn’t let him see her cry. She wouldn’t let anyone see her cry again. 

“What do you want Danny?”

“Mary Sue-”

“Don’t call me that! I hate that name! It’s not even mine! Just call me Mary like everyone else does.”

Danny grabbed onto her shoulders and made her look at him.

“Mary, I didn’t know! I don’t want you to leave either.”

Mary looked into his eyes and knew he was telling the truth. Immediately her body sagged as she accepted the truth.

“You’ll have to learn to lie if you are going to be a cop.” 

Danny had to strain to hear what Mary had muttered, and when it processed her threw his head back to laugh. 

“I can lie.” Danny chuckled.

Mary wrinkled her nose. “No you can’t. You give away your lies to easily. You bite your lip when you feel guilty, and tug on your shirt before you tell a lie. You’re a bad liar.”

Danny lifted an eyebrow in response, and Mary fought off a blush. You picked these things out at the orphanage. 

“You know, just because THEY are sending you back, that doesn’t mean that you’re not my sister anymore.”

“Really?” Mary lifted her head to look at Danny. “But how?”

Danny sat quietly for a few minutes before an idea struck. “Well, you can get letters at St. Agnes’ right? We’ll write to each other.”

Mary’s eyes practically sparkled at the idea, and Danny knew that he had made the right decision. 

“But what about when I’m at a foster home? I won’t always be allowed to write, and you won’t be able to send them to me.”

“I’ll send them to St. Agnes, and when you finally get to a place that you’ll stay, you can send me a letter.”

“Okay. As long as you promise to write.”

“So does this mean I can call you Mary Sue again? It is my special name for you. Little sister.”

Mary wrinkled her nose. “I really don’t like the name. It isn’t even really mine. Sister Margaret just gave it to me because I didn’t have one.”

“Oh yeah? Well in that case, why don’t you change it?”

“You can’t just change your name Danny. It’s not allowed.” Mary leveled Danny with an unimpressed look.

“Well, why not? It can be a new name for you, or it can just be my name for you. But I won’t call you by a name you don’t like.”

Mary held Danny in a stare for a few moments. “Any name I want?”

Danny nodded solemnly. Sometimes this big brother stuff could be tricky, but he was determined to at least have her leave on a good moment between them.

Mary bounced on the hard wood of the play set they had moved to. “Then it has to be something that helps me think of you! But it has to be something I’ll like for the rest of my life.”

“That is a tough decision… Do you want to sleep on it?”

“No, I want to know it tonight. It’s just hard to choose.” Mary frowned at the sand on her shoes.

“How about this, you can think of a good name, and we’ll start heading home.”

Danny immediately wished he could take his words back. Mary Sue’s shoulders had sagged just as soon as he had said the word ‘home’.

“Well Mary, before we do that, let’s watch the sunset. Make out time last a little while longer, yeah?”

Mary gave a small nod, and Danny settled his arm over her shoulders, and they settled to watch what they knew was the last sunset they’d see together. 

It wasn’t until later that night, after Danny’s mom and Ellen had finished lecturing them for being out so late and making them worry that Mary decided on a name. She got up from her bed, and snuck into Danny’s room.

“Skye.”

Danny turned over to see Mary standing in the doorway. “What?”

“Skye. That’s my name now. I want it to be Skye.”  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- A month later, Sister Margaret came in to see Skye in her room. “It looks like you’ve gotten a letter Mary.” 

And so it continued, Danny sending Skye letters, and the sisters holding them for her if she was at a foster home. Skye replied when she could, but slowly the letters were coming less and less, until three years later, they stopped coming all together.

**Author's Note:**

> Biggest thing to note is that the timeline is WAY off. Rather than being eleven (?) years older than Skye, Neal will be three and a half years older than her.  
> this takes place just months after she was sent back from the Brody's, so Skye is nine. Neal (i.e. Danny) is fourteen.


End file.
